


i feel safe with you

by bruises



Series: cuties in college [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Nerd/Jock AU, Pining, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of gum smacking between teeth echos in Jennifer’s ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Out of the thirty odd people in her history class, why did she have to get paired up with Kate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel safe with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt fill for [jennifferblake](http://jennifferblake.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, i hope you like it!!

The sound of gum smacking between teeth echos in Jennifer’s ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Out of the thirty odd people in her history class, why did she have to get paired up with Kate? The popular girl who Jennifer may or may not have had a crush on for the past six months.

Kate sits next to her, legs crossed one over the other, as she leans further into Jennifer’s personal space. She gazes over Jennifer’s shoulder to look at the sheet of paper with their assignment on it, and Jennifer feels her breath against her neck.

“So,” Kate begins, licking her lips when Jennifer meets her gaze. “What’s the assignment on?”

Jennifer adjusts her glasses and swallows harshly as she tries to look away from Kate’s lips. “Social and economic characteristics of political parties.”

With a nod, Kate takes the paper that was sitting on the table and reads through it. Jennifer watches her face carefully, but Kate’s expression doesn’t change.

“Sounds easy enough,” Kate shrugs. “When’s it due?”

“A week,” Jennifer says, her voice a little too quiet.

This time, Kate’s expression changes from neutral to slightly annoyed. “A week? That’s ridiculous.”  

Jennifer nods but doesn’t say anything. Kate taps her fingers against the wooden table and thinks of a plan.

“Jen, what do you have planned for the next week?” Kate asks, pausing her tapping.

For a moment Jennifer blushes way too much and stumbles over her words. She clears her throat and tries again. “I’ve got a literature paper due in three days but I could finish it tonight and we could work on this for the rest of the week. Is there anything you have due this week?”

“I only have a chemistry test to study for but other than that I’m free,” Kate tells her. “You can come over to mine tonight and finish your lit paper while I study for my chem test, if you want.”

This time, no matter how hard Jennifer tries to compose herself, it doesn't work. She can feel her cheeks flush a deep red and she thinks she hears Kate chuckle to herself, but then again she could be wrong.

“Um, uh, sure - if that’s okay with you,” Jennifer says, trying to avoid making eye contact with her crush.

Kate places her hand on Jennifer’s arm and smiles. “Of course it’s fine; how’s five?”

“Five is good,” Jennifer agrees.

* * *

 

At five o’clock, Jennifer knocks on Kate’s front door. A couple of seconds pass and Kate opens the door. Jennifer has to hold back a small laugh when she sees Kate standing there in her pajamas. Kate seems to pick up on this, so she explains.

“I took a nap when I got back from the library; figured it’d help me stay up,” She tells Jennifer as they walk through her dorm.

“Hmm, I didn’t think you would’ve been the napping type,” Jennifer chuckles, sitting down on the couch but being sure to leave a gap between herself and Kate.

“Neither did I,” Kate replies, “but it works most of the time.”

Jennifer nods understandingly. She’s taken naps before; they do actually help.

They start studying almost instantly. Jennifer pulls out her laptop and begins typing away, while Kate grabs her textbooks and exercise books and starts highlighting information. The television is on low and every now and then Jennifer will push her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She’ll catch Kate looking at out of the corner of her eye and she’ll turn away, trying not to blush again and embarrass herself.

About an hour later, Kate nudges Jennifer’s arm softly and waits for her to look away from her laptop.

“What do you want for dinner? I can cook a basic spaghetti or we can call for pizza.”

Jennifer thinks about it for a moment and decides that pizza is probably the best option. “I think we should get pizza.”

Kate grins as she gets up from the couch. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

After she stretches her arms, Jennifer looks back at her word document and sees that she only has five hundred words left until she’s reached the word count for her literature essay. While Kate orders dinner, Jennifer furiously types, concluding her main points and quickly reading through to make sure it’s actually legible. She’ll check through it properly tomorrow before she hands it in.

By the time Kate’s back, she’s finished her essay and closed the lid of her laptop. Jennifer lets out a sigh of relief as she lets herself relax for a moment.

“You finished your paper?” Kate asks, sitting beside Jennifer.

With a nod, Jennifer turns her head to see that Kate’s head is resting against the back of the couch, just as hers is.

“Yeah,” Jennifer says softly, “I finished my paper. How’s your revision going?”

Kate makes a face at her and they both laugh. “It’s alright; I still have a bit to go through but it won’t take long.”

Jennifer’s not really processing what Kate’s saying; she’s too busy admiring all of Kate’s features up close. She finds herself eyeing her lips, and Kate’s looking at hers. The space between them gets smaller and smaller until their lips are touching.

For a moment, the world stops and Kate is the only thing that matters to Jennifer. She moves to sit in Kate’s nap and she finds herself taking control of the kiss. Jennifer places her hands on either side of Kate’s face to cup her jaw softly.

Suddenly, Jennifer’s glasses fall off her face and land on top of Kate’s nose. They break away from the kiss, laughing, as Kate hands Jennifer her glasses.

“You look cute without your glasses,” Kate tells her, resting her hand against Jennifer’s hip.

Jennifer bites her lip and thinks about whether or not she get off Kate’s lap. Judging by Kate’s hands placed on her hips, she takes it as a no and she stays there.

“What kind of pizza did you get?” Jennifer asks, pressing her lips against Kate’s neck. She wonders there all this confidence came from, and then she realizes that she feels safe with Kate.

Before Kate can answer the question, Jennifer wonders if Kate actually likes her. Does she want this too?

“Kate, do you like me?” Jennifer asks quickly.

Kate looks a little taken back by the comment and Jennifer freezes.

“Of course I like you,” Kate says, brushing a piece of hair behind Jennifer’s ear. “I like you a lot.”

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer shuffles off Kate’s lap and sits beside her, resting her head against Kate’s shoulder.

“And I got pepperoni pizza,” Kate smiles, kissing Jennifer’s temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
